


A Brother's Discipline

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Big Brother Dean, Big Brother Sam, Caring Dean Winchester, Crying, Dean is on your side, Death of parent, Discipline, Does not fallow the show, Domestic Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual consensual spanking, F/M, Gentle Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam is the one that spanks you, Sam needs to ease up, Spanking, Spanking with a hair brush, cuddles & snuggles, mentions on John, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader is Sam and Dean's younger sister. After the death of their father, Sam takes it upon himself to discipline their younger sister.I deleted the other one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supernatural Discipline Imagines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485935) by [ToscaRossetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToscaRossetti/pseuds/ToscaRossetti). 
  * Inspired by [Undercover With The Winchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770816) by [ToscaRossetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToscaRossetti/pseuds/ToscaRossetti). 



> This chapter DOES contain non-consensual spanking. 
> 
> If this is not your thing PLEASE hit the back button
> 
> Dean is 37  
> Sam is 33  
> Reader is 21

Being the youngest of the Winchester siblings and the only girl, you were often forgotten about. John raised you to keep up with them, but you still somehow felt invisible. That was until you messed up. Then John would lecture you. You always tried to stay strong and not cry, but it always ended in tears. 

Dean would just go to the bar and cool off before coming back. Sam though, he would stay with you after the lecture from your father and rub a hand on your back saying that you needed to understand that they just wanted you to be a better hunter.

Your 21 first birthday rolled around and you hated it. It was the day John, your father died. You never quite recovered, neither did the boys. Dean drank, Sam however…he took it upon himself to be the one that disciplined you. 

Even Dean sometimes would stand up for you, telling Sam to take a step back and cool off. 

You got in your sweat pants and comfy shirt and walked out of the bathroom. You were in for it. You were going to get a stern talking too.

“Look I know I messed-” you started but was cut off by Dean raising his hand.

“We gave you strict instructions to stay in tonight. This was too much for you and we wanted you to stay safe. Putting yourself in danger like that, you should know better.” His voice was stern.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” You said, truly sorry.

“You disobeyed our orders and that comes with consequences.” Sam voice was low and firm. His arms were crossed over his chest.

“Wha-what do you mean?” you fiddled with your shirt.

“I think a good spanking should do” Sam said lowering his arms and shrugging off his plaid shirt leaving him in navy blue t-shirt. 

Your jaw dropped. You looked at him and so did Dean. They hadn’t really discussed what they were going to do, but Sam’s tone made it clear that this was how it was going to be.

“You-you can’t be serious.” You whimpered.

“I am. Your behavior was reckless and you need to be taught a lesson.” Sam pulled a chair out from the table.

“Can’t you lecture me or make me write lines?” you were nervous.

“No. Those will not do. You could have gotten yourself killed.” Sam sat down.

“Dean!” you pleaded looking at the older brother who now has his arms crossed against his chest.

“Sammy, I don’t know. Dad never-“

“Exactly. Dad never. He gave us a spanking, but never Y/n.”

You looked at Dean once more who at you sorry that there was nothing he could do for you. You hesitantly walked over to your brother who seemed much angrier about what happened. You knew that there was no way out of this. Tears started to fall, you felt so embarrassed by everything. They were right, you were reckless and you put yourself in danger. 

“Lower your pants” Sam spoke, his voice was chillingly calm.

“Sam” Dean spoke with caution, but he just raised a hand and Dean nodded. 

“Please.” You whimpered. “Please, Sam. I’m so-sorry. I made a mistake.” He nodded

“And for your mistake you will lower your pants and bend over my knee.”

You nodded, letting a small whimper out as you pulled down your sweatpants. Positioning yourself over his lap,one hand was resting on your lower back. “Why are you getting punished?” he asked.

“Be-because I disobeyed you.” you replied shaking a bit. 

“How?” he asked his voice was stern, but not as angry as before. 

“By not listening to you and Dean when you told me to stay.”

Nothing could have prepared you for this. Hand open, fingers stretched Sam brought his hand down and started with sharp, hard spanks on your butt. You cried out

“I’m sorr-sorry. Ple-please! It wont happ-happen again.” You sobbed.

“It better not.” He said going back to your butt, his smacks becoming a bit harder. 

Two more sharp smacks were given to your ass once more and finally it stopped. You sobbed and sobbed, humiliated and ashamed of your actions. His large hand rubbed up and down your back, soothing you. 

“Shhh. It’s okay. It’s done for now.” He was speaking softly. 

“Please” you whimpered. He helped you with your pants and you kneeled at his feet, careful not to sit back on your heels.

“I will not hesitate to do this again. You’re young and little girls need to learn discipline.” His voice was back to low and stern.

“But I-“ you started and it was Dean that cut you off this time.

“That’s enough. Both of you.” He said 

“I just wanted to help.” You rested your head against Sam’s leg, wrapping your arms around it as if you were a child. This whole situation made you feel so small. Sam’s hand cupped the back of your head.

“I know you did.” he soothed

You started crying again and you felt Sam’s strong hands pry your arms off of him and you were being pulled up and onto his lap. Your breath hitched when your legs made contact with this. You gripped his shirt and sobbed into his neck. He placed kisses to your forehead, his arms enclosing around you make you feel safe.

“Sammy” you whimpered.

“I got you, bug” he whispered

“Sweetheart, get ready for bed.” Dean said and you nodded, getting off Sam’s lap and grabbed your kit, heading to the bathroom. When you left Dean finished packing and looked at Sam. Sam looked up at Dean confused.

“What?” he asked.

“I mean, come on.” Dean said a little stunned

“Dean she put herself in danger. That’s something a stern lecture or writing lines wouldn’t help her realize what she did.”

“Jesus, Sam.” Dean raised his eyebrows. 

“Dean, I know that I sound unreasonable, but she needs to learn.” 

“You feeling alright?” Dean placed a hand on his forehead and Sam rolled his eyes shoving the older boys hand away.

“Yes, I feel fine. She’s our baby sister, Dean.”

“Exactly!” 

“I’m going to pay for the room.” Sam left and you came out of the bathroom. Dean waved you over and he sat down. You gasped and stopped in your tracks.

“No. No, no. I just want to told you” he said realizing you thought he was going to spank you. You walked over and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around you. you started to cry again. “I know, baby girl. I-his mind was made up. I’m sorry I wasn’t more helpful.” He whispered.

“Da-dad never spanked me” you whimpered. “He just yelled” 

“I know, bug. Ever since dad-“ he combed his fingers through your hair. ”It seems like Sam is taking this harder than all of us.”

“Is he going to spank me again?”

“I think so” Dean said sadly.

“Of all the people to turn into dad, my money would have been on you” you said quietly and he kissed your temple.

“Me too, kiddo. Me too”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Non-consensual spanking

There was another case in town and the boys got changed into their suits. You got changed into a nice pencil skirt, burgundy, with a white shirt and blazer matching the skirt. You slipped on skin tone black heels and walked out. 

“Okay. I’m ready.” You said.

“You look good.” Dean smiled and you did too. 

“Okay, when we arrive at the hospital Dean will talk to the doctor and you and I will head to the morgue.” Sam said grabbing his wallet.

“Can’t I talk to the doctors?” You whined. 

“No.” Sam chuckled a bit. “I expect you to be on your best behavior. I will do most of the talking. You will stay by my side the whole time.”

“But-“you started. 

“Sweetheart, this case involves young girls with your appearance, all young female, light brown hair, your height, taken. “ Dean said. “You will need to stay be our side.” 

Walking up to the hospital you froze. The last time you were in here your dad died and now whatever you guys were hunting were after girls who looked like you. Sam rubbed a hand on your back.

“Bug, you okay?” he whispered and Dean held onto your hand.

“Yeah-just-dad” you looked down.

“You want to go back to the bunker?” Dean asked

“No. I can do it.” You said nodding.

“You know that this case is potentially dangerous for you. You must stay be Sam’s side the entire time. You tell him if you have to go to the bathroom and he will escort you.” Dean explained.

“I know.” You said taking a breath

You went with Sam to the morgue, while the two talked you started to look around. The examiner left the room and Sam slipped off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and pulled on some latex gloves to exam the body.

“Y/n, can you come help.” He said. You didn’t respond “Y/n?” he asked again still concentrating, nothing. He looked up and found that you weren’t in the room. 

Sam walked to the door and saw you talking to the medical examiner. He pulled off a glove and tapped the glass. You looked up and saw the pissed off look on his face. You fucked up again. 

“Oh, he looks unhappy” the examiner said and you sighed and you walked back into the morgue. 

“What did we say?” he said through gritted teeth, gripping your arm tight

“I was right outside the door” you protested 

“For all we know it is the examiner could be the one doing all this. I look away for one second and you’re gone.”

“Exactly. You’re the one who looked away. You should have been keeping an eye on me. How is this my fault” as soon as you said it, you knew that was a big no-no.

“Excuse me?” his voice was lower. With his glove hand he held your chin in his hand and looked you directly in the eyes. “You are old enough to understand that when we say stay be our side, you do. You knew exactly what you were doing.”

“Oh come on, don’t be so dramatic.” You had no idea why your mouth kept moving when your brain was saying shut up. 

“You will not talk back to me. You certainly will not talk to me with that tone of voice it is very disrespectful.” 

“You-you’re not going to spank me, are you?” you looked at him meekly.

“Not here, but when we get home, yes.” 

“Sammy, I’m sorry” you said sincerely. 

“Grab some gloves and help me.”

When you met up with Dean he had coffees for everyone.

“Hey, how’d it go?” Dean asked

“It was good. Spoke to the medical examiner; we took a look at the body.” Sam said. Dean could senses that something was off.

“Anything else?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Y/n left without my knowing, went to talk to the examiner.” Sam explained.

“You did?” he said with a hint a shock and dread for you.

“She also talked back to me” you looked down toying with your blazer. “She will be punished for her other actions when we get home.”

“We both told you that you had to stay by Sam’s side, did we not?” Dean asked you gently, lifting your chin with his finger.

“Yes Dean” you whispered.

“Your actions have consequences. We’ve told you that before and until you learn that you will be disciplined.” Sam said tone firm. Dean saw the scared look in your eyes.

“Come on, man.” Dean said looking at him, but Sam just shook his head.

Arriving back in bunker you went to get changed when you came back out Sam was rolling up his right sleeve. You stood there shrinking a bit into yourself. Sam sat in the middle of the couch.

“You will lay across my lap.” Sam spoke. You nodded. 

You were wearing thin pajama shorts and underwear. You walked over and laid across his lap. Your legs were on the couch, you felt like a small child. You weren’t sure which was worse, this or over his knee. He grabbed both your wrists holding them in one hand. A sharp crack was heard in the room. You whined and lifted your legs. He pushed them down.

“Keep those down, little girl” he went back to giving you even, hard smacks. You tried to move again.

“Easy, Sam” Dean scolded him.

“We told you to stay by my side, no matter what, not only did you disobey those orders, you talked back to me. That is just plain disrespectful.” 

“I-I’m so-sorry” You were sobbing so hard, it hurt. 

A few more smacks and finally his rubbed a hand on your back. You sobbed and sobbed your ass was so sore. Your wrists were freed. He pulled you up on his lap and held you close rocking you gently. You started to calm down.

“I’ll do better, Sammy. I’ll do better. Please, don’t hate me.” You pleaded. 

Dean lowered his head, tearing up a bit. Sam’s eyes widened and he held you tighter.

“I don’t hate you, bug. You scared me back at the morgue. I just wanted to make sure you knew how much.”

Dean listened to Sam and wondered what had gotten into him. You were right. This seemed like something he would have done, taken after dad. Sam and Dean hated when their dad would discipline them. So why was he feeling like had to do the same thing to you?


	3. Chapter 3

You were proud of yourself. You actually went a month without getting punished. Walking into the kitchen, you smelt coffee and bacon. You smiled and grabbed a cup. Sam was eating and he looked up at you.

“Good morning” he said

“Morning” you smiled a bit.

“We’re going to Bobby’s, he needs help.”

You smiled, you liked Bobby, when you were too little to go on a hunt, you would stay with him. That’s where you got your love of books from. He even taught you how to fix a car. 

It was a long drive. Dean smiled seeing you fast asleep in the back. 

This case was going nowhere and everyone was getting frustrated. Bobby was suggesting things and you started to snap back. You were getting warning looks from both boys. 

“Well, what do you think?” Bobby asked frustrated

“I don’t know, we’ve run out of options.” Dean said a little angrily 

“Yeah, but what about-“ you started 

“No. Y/n, that idea will not work. That’s not how we used to do it!” Bobby ‘s tone was a bit aggressive.

“You know what old man?! I am sick and tired of you shutting me down. My idea is good. I’ve thought it through and it’s smart. If you’d shut up and let me explain everything properly instead of being a stubborn ass!” you yelled. 

By the look on Bobby’s shocked face and Dean’s and the anger in Sam’s you had just messed up. More than that. You fucked up. 

“Y/n. Bedroom. Now.” Sam growled through clenched teeth. He pushed his chair back and you did too.

You followed him to your s room. 

“What the hell was that about?” Bobby asked still a little stunned.

“I-I don’t know.” Dean said

Sam walked in waiting by the door. You walked in and he slammed it shut. You jumped and wrapped your arms around yourself, looking down.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!” he yelled

“Sam-“ you plead voice quivering.

“NO! I TALK NOW. That was the most disrespectful thing I had ever seen. Not just from you, in my life. Now, I am so furious with you right now that I will not punish you for fear of hurting you, but mark my words. You are getting a good spanking.” He growled and you shook your head.

“No. Please” you pleaded, grabbing his arm.

“This is not up for discussion. Oh, little girl you are in big trouble.” And with that Sam left the room.

You started to silently cry. You hated that he used the nickname your dad called you when you were in trouble. You heard the door open again. You felt a firm hand on your shoulder. You turned to see Dean.

“De, I’m sorry” you cried wrapping your arms around him. He rubbed a hand up and down your back in a comforting way.

“You will apologize to Bobby. His voice was not harsh, but you knew that he wasn’t very happy with you.

“I just hated being ignored. I was always ignored when I was little by you guys” 

Dean lifted you in his arms, your legs wrapping around him like a child would. He held you for a few moments. He kissed your temple and placed you down. You wiped your tears composing yourself. You walked out timidly and over to Bobby. You fidgeted with your hands and looked up.

“Bobby. I-I’m sorry I spoke to you that way. It was extremely disrespectful and uncalled for.” Bobby only nodded.

You stood there and then sat back down. The rest of the time was silent. Dean giving you little glances and Sam glances. Bobby stood up and walked over, placing a hand on your shoulder and squeezing it. That was his way of letting you know that everything was alright between you two. 

Bobby got called away and Sam stood up going to the bedroom. A minute later he came out and clamped a hand down on your shoulder, leaning close to your ear.

“Come with me, little girl.” You shivered and stood up. 

Dean followed. You hated that this was going to be in front of him, but you also know that he is on your side and he would be helpful if Sam got carried away. Your eyes focused on the wooden hairbrush.

“S-Sam” you whimpered and he nodded.

“Sam” Dean spoke this time.

“Dean, dad took his belt to us. This is what I will use of Y/n.” Sam’s voice was deep and you closed your eyes. 

“Pl-please don’t do this” you tried to plead with him. 

“Pants down” he said gripping your arm a bit.

“No-no-no. Sammy, please.”

“Over. My. Knee. Pants. Down.” He said slowly and darker than ever.

“She’s not a child.” Dean tried to defend you.

“No. She is not a child, but she is acting like one. Little girl.”

“Stop calling me that. Da-dad called me that. You-you’re not dad” you whimpered.

“No, I am not. However I am responsible for you and I will discipline you how I see fit. Now, I will not ask you again.” His eyes looked right into yours and you swallowed audibly. 

You whimpered the whole time as you pulled down your pants down. You deserved this. You were so rude to Bobby. Sam grabbed the hairbrush and sat on the bed. You opted to take your jeans off, less humiliating that way for some reason. You bent over his knee. One leg holding your legs down, the other arm firm on your lower back.

Dean just stood there. He wanted to move. He wanted his big brother protective instincts to kick in, however he was more concerned for his brother and what he had become

“Little girl, this is going to be very unpleasant for you.” Sam said and you shut your eyes tight. 

WHACK! The brush hit your panty covered bottom.

“OH GOD” you cried out. WHACK! 

“Your behavior today was the most appalling thing we had seen” Sam spoke “WHACK!

“MMHMM” you gritted your teeth crying.

“Sam, she had a moment.” Dean tried to make you understand he didn’t feel the same way.

“You need to learn to respect your elders.” WHACK! “Bobby has been good to us.” WHCK! “He has treated you with love and respect” WHACK! “A hunter for many years now. He knows more than you do, little girl.” WHACK! WHACK! “Cursing at him, calling him names will never be tolerated in our house hold.” 

You started to squirm. You just sobbed and sobbed. Your butt sore, but you knew there were more coming and the fact that Sam had to wait, you knew he was really mad.

“Pleeeeeeeeease” your voice hoarse now. “I-I’m so-sorry” WHACK! 

It was quiet except for your sobs . The brush was put down and Sam walked over, placing a hand on your lower back. 

“We’re done now, Y/n” Sam whispered. “Up you go” He helped you sit up and you straddled his lap facing him. You cried into his neck as he rubbed a hand up and down your back, soothing you. “You took your punishment well. It had to be done; you needed to learn your lesson.”

You felt another hand, this time combing through your hair. You could tell it was Dean. He always did that when you were sick or tired. 

Later that night Dean was still up and he spoke with Bobby about Sam.

“What do you mean?” Bobby asked

“When dad died, he-I don’t know. He disciplines Y/n. He feels since dad never spanked her when she was a kid, that she should learn her lessons now.”

“He-he spanks her?” Bobby looked so confused. He had seen things and heard things, but this.

“Yeah. Gives her good ones. Today, for talking back to you he used a wooden brush.

“A wooden-what the hell is he thinking?”

“That he needs to be like dad. That Y/n needs to be guided.

“And he thinks that’s the way?”

“I’m worried about him. She looks so scare and I try. Bobby, I try to help her out, talk to him, but-“ Dean looked down and Bobby placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Lately you felt like you were getting punished often. You wondered what you were doing wrong. Though mostly it was just their hand that spanked you. After what happened at Bobby’s, you were careful with your actions. 

The boys noticed that you were pulling away a bit. Dean thought he saw you crying when he walked into the library. He walked over when you sniffled and wiped some stray tears with your sleeve.

“Y/n? What’s wrong?” he asked softly crouching down. 

“It’s nothing” you whimpered a bit. He stood up and took your hands in his, pulling you up. He sat in your chair and sat you on his lap.

“If something is bothering you, baby girl I would like to know about it so I can fix it. ” He rubbed a hand on your back. 

“It-it’s just lately. I feel like I’m getting discipline more than normal. I’m being careful. I’m trying my hardest and I’m trying to be cautious of my actions and I still end up over his knee.” Some tears started to fall again and he wiped them away.

“We know you’re trying and we see that. Yes, lately he has disciplined you more. I’ve tried talking to him, so has Bobby” you tensed.

“Bobby knows?” you whimpered and Dean kissed your temple.

“I just wanted help with Sammy. I wanted to know what was going on and needed another perspective.” He whispered. 

“De, can you hold me?” you started to cry more.

“Of course, sweetheart. You are a good girl, Y/n.” he whispered. “Do you know that?” you shook your head. “No? You are. Sweetheart, you are a good girl. I know you get a good spanking from time to time and I wish I could help you, but that doesn’t mean you’re a bad girl. You’re not.”

“I don’t do anything right” you mumbled. He kissed your forehead.

“Telling me this, is the right thing.” Dean held you for a bit. You felt safe and loved. He held you until you calmed down. He just kept telling you how good you were. 

“Why does Sam hate me?” whispered and that broke Dean’s heart and you started to cry all over again.

“He doesn’t. Though how he’s acting I can see why you would think that. Baby girl, I’m going to talk to him” you gripped his shirt and looked at him in fear. His eyes were soft and full of sorrow. He cupped your cheek.

“It’s okay, bug. I’m going to make sure nothing happens to you.”

Dean carried you to your room. He wrapped you in your favorite blanket and went to make you tea. Sam was in the kitchen making coffee.

“Sammy, we need to talk” Dean said and Sam heard the concern in his voice.

“What’s going on?”

“I just spent an hour with our sister, holding her and calming her down because of what you’ve done. Sam, she asked me why you hate her.” Sam’s eyes went wide and sad. 

“Sh-she said that?” Sam looked down ashamed.

“Yes! Now, I have tried to talk some sense into you and so has Bobby. You need to smarten up. That is our baby sister. Dad dying was hard on all of us. No, she was never spanked , yes we got the belt, but come on man. You need to show her you care.” 

There was a knock on your bedroom door and you thought it was Dean. When it opened you saw it was Sam and he had tea.

“Bug” he asked quietly. 

“Sammy?”

“Dean spoke to me. I-uh- he made you tea and I told him I’d bring it to you.”

“Thank you” you whispered sitting up. Sam placed the cup down and sat on your bed. He opened his arms and you climbed into his lap. “I just feel like I’m failing you and you hate me.” Sam wrapped his arms tight around you. You clung to his shirt and cried into the crook of his neck.

“You’re not failing me. You are a strong, capable young woman. I know you’re trying and we see that you are doing your best. Dean and I are so proud of you. I know you hate it when you’re over my knee, but that’s the most effective way to get through to you. Yes, talking it out helps and you do listen.” He bent his index finger to rub it up and down your cheek. “I should have told you more that you’re doing a good job” He kissed your forehead. “You’re a good girl” he whispered. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you"

Sam held you for a while. You were happy that they did that for you. After dinner the boys sat you down and you started to get nervous. You ran through what you did today, something you must have done. 

“Y/n, honey.” Sam’s tone was gentle. So he wasn’t mad. “We just wanted to let you know again that we are so proud that you came forward about how you were feeling. We want you to know that you can do that whenever you feel. I know that I’m very strict with you, however knowing that you still feel safe enough to talk to us. That is very important.” Sam said. “Yes, I am quick to teach you a lesson, but this needs to be a two way street. I need to let you know how well you’re doing”

“Thank you both for holding me today. I needed that. I just thought that I was a burden to you and just someone who was useless and constantly messing up. That maybe you would get so fed up you would kick me out.” Your rambles had Sam kneeling at your feet, taking your hands in his.

“You are not useless and you certainly are not a burden to us.” Dean said coming over and rubbing a hand on your back. “You’re our baby sister”

“We would never rid of you, Y/n. We love you. We’re your brothers and we look out for you.” Sam assured you

“Now. Get some rest. We’ve got a case and we’re getting up early for it.” Dean said. 

“Yes Dean. Thank you both” you said. Sam stood up and kissed your temple. You stood up and Dean wrapped his arms around you.


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up feeling dizzy. You guys were on a hunt and you were supposed to interview the families. You had turned your alarm off and shut your eyes tight. Sam was in the shower and Dean was coming back for getting breakfast.

“The shower was turned off and you were worried. You slowly sat up, taking your time. Your head was throbbing, but you managed to grab some pills and water. Sam walked out and looked at you.

“You okay, bug?” he asked

“Mm. Not feeling well. I’m okay though.” You said brushing him off. He walked over and placed a hand on your forehead. 

“You don’t feel warm.” He said rubbing his hand on your back.

“Just a headache.” You tried to force a smile. You weren’t going to let your brothers down. 

Dean walked in with breakfast and you all ate. You hoped the food would help. You went to the bathroom and got changed and when you came out, Dean was there.

“Sammy says you have a headache?” he looked at you softly and you nodded, wrapping your arms around his waist, wanting nothing but to go back to bed and being taken care of. He kissed the top of your head and held you for a moment.

Sam eyed you in the rear view mirror. You still weren’t feeling the best. When you got to the house he got out of the car and opened your door. You looked up at him, getting out and closing your eyes a bit and opening them

“Y/n?” he said, placing a hand on your cheek.

“I’m fine, Sammy” you assured him, lying a bit.

“Do you need me to take over?”

“ No, I’m okay, really.”

“If I find out you’re lying, you will face the consequences. You’re very pale, if you’re forcing yourself to work even when you’re sick, I will spank you.”

“I’m fine” you said pushing his hand away.

You walked away from your brother, knowing you weren’t fine. He wouldn’t really spank you, would he? Of course he would, your brother, though he was better than before still wouldn’t listen to reason. 

Sam’s jaw clenched when he saw you sway a bit. You were sick. He should have insisted that you stay back, you but you argue that you were well enough to go with this hunt.

“Are you alright, dear?” the wife of the victim asked.

“Yeah, sorry. Just feeling a little dizzy. I’m so sorry.” You apologized

“Don’t be” she said sympathetically and her son went to get you some water.

Ten minutes later you were walking to the car and saw the displeased look on Sam’s face.

“Look before you say anything. I just wanted to be helpful” you said 

“You look like you’re about to pass out.” He said opening the car door for you.

“I feel faint” you admitted.

“So you lied to my face” he said.

“I-“ you said trying to find the words.

“Save it, little girl.” 

When you got back to the motel and Dean was there and Sam slammed the door.

“What’s going on?”

“y/n lied. I asked if she was okay, she kept insisting she was, however that’s not true, is it?” he looked right at you.

“N-no.” you said sitting down and placing your hands in your head. Dean was at your side rubbing a hand on your back.

“Have some water, bug” Sam said calming himself. He opened the bottle and handed it to you, sitting down.

“Sammy, I’m sorry” you whimerped crying a bit now.

“I know you are. I will have to discipline you, but when your better”

“You don’t have to” Dean said looking at him.

“Dean, let’s not do this now. We’ll get y/n changed and then I want to speak to you outside” Sam said.

They helped you into your sweats and tucked you in, turning the lights off and went outside.

“I know you don’t letting things slide, but Sammy” Dean said

“I can’t have her passing out on a case, Dean. That’s putting herself in danger. She lied to me, I should have pushed it further, but if I told her that she would suffer the consequences.”

“Bobby and I are worried for you. Why are you acting like this?” 

“Like what?”

“An ass!” Dean said a little louder than he intended.

“I only want what’s best for our sister. She needs discipline and guidance and I’m giving it to her.”

“Sam, you’re spanking our 21 year old sister. Spanking, over the knee.”

“She’s right, we ignored her a lot when she was younger and now I paying very close attention to her.”

“Dude, come on. All dad did was lecture her.” Dean was still so confused by everything

“Yes and he spanked us. That helped us grow into the people we are now. I’m just helping her grow. It’s working, she’s getting better, I’m getting through to her.”

Sam opened the door and walked back in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys take care of sick reader

You weren’t feeling much better when you woke up from your little nap. Dean had gone and gotten you something to eat. You groaned waking up; Sam was by your side.

“Bug” he whispered helping you sit up.

“Sammy” you mumbled

“I’m right here. How are you feeling?”

“Mm, nauseous” you said. He held up some water for you to drink. “Sammy, you think you can give me a lecture instead of a spanking?” He rubbed a thumb against your temple.

“No, little girl, I don’t think I can.” His tone was stiffer now.

“Please” you whimpered.

“I’m sorry, but since I am unable to do it now, you will be getting a good long one when you’re better.”

“Sammy.” You gripped his arm.

“Little girl” he said a little harsher. 

You bolted from the bed into the bathroom, dropped to your knees and threw up. Sam grabbed a hair elastic and walked by you, putting your hair up and rubbing a hand on your back. His other hand went to your forehead.

“You’ve got a fever.” He sighed and texted Dean.

When Dean came back he walked into the bathroom finding you laying down on the floor on some towels. Sam was sitting there rubbing a hand on your back. That was the sight that he liked to see.

“De” you mumbled 

“Yeah, baby girl. I’m back.” He handed Sam the ear thermometer and Sam opened the box.

“Okay, let’s take your temperature.” Sam said placing the thermometer in your ear and it beeped. “102.3. Oh, bug.”

“Sorry” you whimpered.

“You feeling a bit better to get to the bed?” Dean asked.

“Yeah” your voice small.

Sam helped you stand and Dean lifted you in his arms, carrying you to the bed. He tucked you in. He grabbed some medicine and held you take it.

“I also got some ginger ale for you, sweetheart” he whispered

Dean opened the can and poured it in a glass. Sam walked over with a lukewarm cloth and wiped your forehead and neck.

You had to admit that though you felt ignored as a child whenever you were sick one of them would stay behind and care for you. Once you were so sick, John stayed back with you. He was always easier on you and you liked it, but now you feel like you’re paying for it.

Sam went to work on the case while Dean stayed by your side.

“How are you feeling?” he whispered 

“Bit better.” You mumbled

“Why did you lie, sweetheart” he asked soothingly. 

“Be-because I wanted to help. I wanted you guys to be proud of me.” He stroked your hair, eyes very soft.

“We are proud of you, bug. We want you healthy though, we can’t risk you passing out on us.”

That night you just stayed in better. You fever was going down and they were happy with that. In the middle of the night though you seemed to have gotten worse. You stood up to get to the bathroom and collapsed, knocking things off your beside table. A light turned on and both brothers were up. Your head was in your hands.

“Y/n?” Sam asked.

“Sorry, I got so dizzy, I have to get to the bathroom” you were crying now.

“That’s okay” he soothed. There he was, the old Sammy.

“We’re going to help you, okay?” Dean whispered. You nodded and their arms were around you helping you up. They got you to the bathroom.

“We’re going to keep the door open, but our backs turned, okay?” Sam whispered and you nodded

With some effort, you got your shorts down and managed to pee. You got your pants up.

“Okay” you whimpered.

The boys came in and helped you wash your hands. Sam flushed the toilet and they helped you to the bed. Dean grabbed the thermometer and placed it in your ear.

“100.4. It’s getting better.” He whispered.

“Dean, you stay with me?” you asked.

“Yeah, honey.” 

Sam grabbed you a new shirt and they helped you change it since you sweat through your shirt. Once you were changed they helped you lay back and Sam went to bed. Dean stayed up a bit, rubbing your back.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later you were feeling better. You got your strength back and you knew that you were going to get punished for lying to Sam. 

You walked into the library and saw Sam sitting there going through some books. He looked up and closed the book, his face going a little harder.

“Y/n, how are feeling?” he asked

“Much better.” You said sheepishly.

“Good. You need to be discipline for lying to me and putting yourself in danger.”

“Please can I have a lecture?” you whined a bit.

“No. You will be spanked for half an hour.” 

“WHAT?” you yelled.

“You heard me. I will set a timer and you will be spanked with my hand.”

“Sammy, can we please talk about this?”

“Little girl, I am will to give you a lecture as well as a spanking if that’s what you want.” You hesitated, which was not the thing to do. Sam stood up making you feel small. “Fine. Both it is. When asked a question that conations to your health, you must always tell us the truth. ‘I’m fine’ is not a proper response and when I asked you insisted. However, later in the afternoon, you told me you felt faint. Am I correct in assuming that you felt faint in the morning?”

“Yes.” You said meekly, looking down.

“You were sick for five whole days. Dizzy, light-headedness, nauseous. You are smart enough to know when you’re overworking yourself. I know you wanted to interview the family, but there are three of us. We would have let you rest while we went and talked with them. You never lied to dad, because you respected him. I expect you to treat us with the same respect you gave to dad. We are in charge now. Pants off, little girl.” He said pushing his chair back. He grabbed his phone and set the timer.

“That’s not fair!”

“Little girl, do not make me ask you again.”

You whimpered and pulled your pants off. You looked at your older brother and his face was hard, jaw a little clenched. You walked over and went over his knee. You whimpered more feeling so humiliated. You wanted Dean to come in and stop this, but he was gone for the day. He pushed the timer.

Each spank was hard, he kept a steady rhythm.

“I’ll tell you what’s not fair.” SMACK! SMACK! “Asking you if you need to rest and you telling me you’re fine.” SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! “What’s not fair is watching my sister push herself to almost exhaustion because she is incredibly stubborn. That is not fair.” 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

You were sobbing now. Your butt was so sore.

“Not being given the respect we deserve, even though we’ve given you the respect you deserve”

Respect. They’ve given you the respect? How is this respecting you? This is pure humiliation now and you wanted Dean to walk in right now and help you. He respected you, but not Sam. 

“Wh-wh-why a-are yo-yo-you do-doing thi-this?” you were practically wailing now.

“Have you not heard a word I said!?” his tone harsh and practically barking.

“I-I haa-have-I-I’m So-sorry. Sa-Sammy-ple-please.”

Finally the timer went off. You were lifted up, straddling your brothers lap. His arms wrapped around your waist tight and he his other hand cradling your head to his chest. You cried, clinging to his shirt.

“It’s over now. You were so good. You did so well. Shhhhh. I got you, bug. It’s done now.” He soothed. “I trust you’ve learned your lesson?” his voice firmer.

“Hmmmmmmm” you whimpered. He placed kisses on the top of your head.

“I’ve got you, bug. I’m sorry that I had to do that.” His voice was soft and gentle now. “I love you”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY SHORT

“Y/n/n. Bug” you heard Sam and your eyes shot up. You looked panicked as both of your brothers were there. It was then that you realized that you were crying. Was that a dream? Did you dream all that. Sam went to reach out for you and you curled into yourself and whimpering. Sam’s eyes went wide. 

“Dre-dream” you whimpered.

“You were screaming and sobbing. Baby girl, what happened?” Dean whispered.

“Sa-Sammy spanked me. Fo-for lying. Half an hour. Said I didn’t respect him, like I respected dad.”

“I spanked you for half an hour?” Sam was shocked.

“Mmmmhmm” you looked down.

“For lying to you and you lectured me too.”

“Bug, can I hold you?” Sam asked you heisted and nodded. Sam scooped you up in his arms.

“I would never spank you for half an hour. That is too much. For what you did, it would only be a minute or two.” You whimpered. “But, you know what? I wont spank you for this.”

“The dream” you looked at him and he stroked your hair.

“No, for lying to me, when you were sick.” He said.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Sam and Dean stayed with you until you fell asleep. When they left your room Dean pushed Sam a bit.

“What the hell, Dean?”

“Do you see what you’re doing? You’re scaring her so much she’s having nightmares that she’s waking up crying.” Sam sighed an nodded.

“I need to change.”

“No fucking kidding.”


	9. Chapter 9

You had messed up. You just royally messed up. You had accidently sent your brothers on a wild goose chase and when you thought you had found the nest of vampires you realized you made a mistake. Sam was not going to be happy with you one bit.

Sam had been doing a bit better. Easing up with disciplining you. However, you knew better with this one. You’ve never made this sort of error before, not this largely. You almost did when your father, John was alive, but you quickly fixed it with the help of Sam.

You waited by the door when you heard the car pull up. You thought if you faced it head on, it would be better. Dean walked in first, giving you a glance that he wasn’t happy either, but he would let it slide. He clapped a hand on your shoulder and squeezed it, giving a kiss on your temple. 

Dean left and you took a deep breath waiting for Sam. clenched your hands into fists and then flexed, rocking on your heels waiting for the middle Winchester to walk in. You took a deep breath, rolling your shoulders. When you heard the heavy footsteps you stilled your motions and stood there.

Sam walked in and stopped short when he saw you there looking as guilty as ever. He clenched his jaw, tilting his head a bit. You opened your mouth to speak, but he held up a hand silencing you. 

“I’m going to shower. One hour, you will be in my room.” His voice was chillingly calm. You nodded.

You sniffled walking into the kitchen, seeing Dean there. He turned and looked at you sadly.

“Dean, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened, I usually know better.”

“I know. It was an honest mistake.” He nodded

“It was! Oh, Dean it was!” you were almost pleading.

“I know, sweetheart. Sammy does too, however you understand that you’re going to get a good spanking.”

“I know” you looked down, sniffling a bit more.

“Hey” he whispered coming over and wrapping you in a hug. “We love you so much”

You waited patiently outside Sam’s bedroom. You knocked on the door and Sam opened it up. You instantly looked down and he stepped aside to let you in. He closed the door half way, keeping it slightly a jar. 

Sam walked over to his dresser and grabbed the wooden hairbrush. You whimpered when you saw it and he turned to you. 

“Little girl, you sent us on a wild goose chase ending with the wrong information. The brush is necessary, as is my hand” 

“Sa-sa-Sammy” you whimpered. He sat down on the bed.

“Little girl, pants down, over my knee” you knew not to argue anymore.

You undid your jeans pulling them off. You stepped over to his side and bent over, gripping his pant legs. 

SMACK! SACK!

He started with his hand. They were firm and sharp.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

“You sent us to a woman’s shelter. A safe haven for woman and children.” He spoke.

“SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“The looks on their faces, the screams from the kids.”

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“I-I’m So-horry” you cried out.

“When we messed up, bad whipped us with the belt. Pants and boxers down.” Your mind was turning, he wasn’t thinking of spanking you with the brush on your bare bottom, was he?

SMACK! It rang out and you let out a sob.

Sam picked up the brush and gave whacks to your butt. He spanked your thighs a bit and under the curve of your butt. You screamed and cried. Finally he put the brush down and returned with his hand. 

SMACK!

“NOOOOOO” you screamed. 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

It wasn’t enough to bruise your bottom, but you knew it was enough that sitting down wasn’t going to be easy. 

“We’re benching you from the next few hunts” he spoke low and frim,

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“AAAHHAAA” 

His hand went and rubbed on your lower back and the air in the room almost shifted.

“There we go, bug. There we go. You understand that you made a mistake.” You whimpered.

Your brothers strong arms lifted you up and cradled you in his arms, making sure your butt isn’t touching anything. He placed little kisses on your forehead as you gripped his shirt and sobbed in his arms.

“I’ve got you, bug. Good girl. You took your spanking so well.” he whispered. There was a light knock on the door and Dean walked in. He sat down and rubbed a hand on your back. 

“The brush?” Dean whispered to Sam.

“And my hand. She needed to be taught a lesson. That was a huge mistake, the worse one I’ve ever seen” he whispered back, but you heard him and let out a wail. “Shh. Shhh. We fixed it. It’s okay.”

“How about I make you some grilled cheese and onion rings?” Dean whispered, kissing the back of your head. You nodded.

“Okay.” He left.

“I love you so much” Sam spoke quietly. 

“I lo-love yo-you too, Sa-Sammy”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, this is JUST A STORY.

You paced back and forth. You had enough, that was the last time that you were going to let your brother spank you. You knew that you deserved it the last time. The woman’s shelter was a big no-no. That was a hard spanking you got, both hand and brush and you deserved that. 

You waked into the library and saw Sam. He was looking at a book and you walked over to him.

“Uh, Sammy” you whispered.

“Yeah, bug?” he looked up smiling.

“Ca-can I talk to you?”

“Of course. What’s up?” he asked concerned, closing the book and turning his full attention to you. 

“Uh-uh-the spanking.” You took a deep breath. “The spanking. Sam, I am 21 years old and sometimes I find that you are doing it for no reason.” You were timid when you spoke. Sam sat up straighter and folded his hands and raised an eyebrow. “And-I would like it to stop. I have learned my lesson.”

“You have” he said skeptical. You nodded.

“Sam. I really don’t like it. It’s humiliating.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way” he spoke slow and clear. “However, as your older brother I am responsible for your safety. Dad disciplined us, so I am disciplining you when you step out of line. I know it’s not fair and yes, but it’s necessary.”

“Why?” you demanded.

“Because, lectures didn’t seem to work for you. Otherwise you would have been behaving better. I see you trying your best and I appreciate that. However, little girl, you need reminders every now and then.”

“I don’t want reminders, Sam. I want you to stop disciplining me. And stop calling me little girl” 

“That’s not going to happen, bug. I’m sorry.”

“That’s not fair! I’m talking to you like an adult, you’re treating me like a child.”

“Because you are a child.” Sam stood up, making you feel smaller.

“I am 21. I don’t have to stay here, I can go with Bobby.” 

“No one’s going to Bobby’s” Dean spoke, walking in. “Sam, you owe Y/n an apology.”

“For what?” Sam asked

“Everything. Sam, the spanking has gone to far.”

“Dean, you haven’t done anything either.” You spoke up. “you keep apologizing, but this is borderline abuse. I’m going to Bobby’s.”

You packed your clothes and grabbed you bag. Two strong arms wrapped around you. You could tell it was Sam, by the smell.

“I can take it easier on you. But if anything happens like the woman’s shelter, you are over my knee.”

“Sam” you whimpered.

“Okay. Small slip ups, I will let slide, but you talk back to us or make a big mistake, you will get a frim spanking.”

“No brush” you said he kissed the top of you head.

“No brush.”

“Okay.” you whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the previous story and a comment made, I have erased it and started again. 
> 
> I do hope you like it.


End file.
